


论如何挽救你11年的无聊婚姻

by Lionshavenoboundaries



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 史密斯夫妇AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionshavenoboundaries/pseuds/Lionshavenoboundaries
Summary: 脑洞产物，一个基于一趟车的库熊的史密斯夫夫梗。久等的更新，从这章开始走剧情，以及前文埋下过一个梗不知道能不能看出来第六章为番外车《真夫夫也要明算账》新增克兰支线《我想做你的内勤》（完结）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纯脑洞！剧情与正主没有一毛钱关系，请勿带入本人。  
> 有暴力描写。 车会有的。

塔提亚娜·塔拉索娃作为婚姻顾问已经快40年了，她见过形形色色的夫妇或夫夫，年龄相仿的悬殊的，无一例外都是婚姻出了问题的。基本上每一对踏进这间咨询室的伴侣，塔拉索娃都能第一时间看出他们的问题，他们的婚姻是否还可以挽救，亦或是干脆了断更好。  
但今天坐在咨询室的这一对，却让塔拉索娃看不懂。从外形来看，一位身材高瘦，面部线条像刀刻出一样凌厉，茶色眼睛，戴着细框眼镜，棕色头发细致梳理过，白衬衣，灰马甲，同色系西装外套，深色领带深色皮鞋，整个人透着几分难相处的精确教条感，塔拉索娃记得他的资料写着会计师。另一位相比之下脸型稍微圆润，蓝眼睛，一样的棕发，穿着浅黄色衬衣驼色针织开衫，他长得可以说是好看，但总有些畏首畏尾，就显得不那么起眼了，据说是一位幼儿园老师。会计师和幼儿园老师的结合本身并不算罕见，但这两人个性似乎有着不可逾越的鸿沟。  
“可以先自我介绍一下吗？”塔拉索娃推了推老花眼镜。  
“伊利亚·库里克”会计师的声音也带着几分冷冽。  
“啊，我是阿列克谢·亚古丁，是幼儿园老师。”男人搓搓手，缩了缩肩膀点点头。  
塔拉索娃点头，“你们结婚多久了？”  
阿列克谢想了想，“差不多11年吧。”  
“10年个11月9天。”库里克靠在沙发里，翘着二郎腿颇有几分不耐烦地开口。  
“他对数字很在行。”阿列克谢有几分尴尬的补充。  
“11年，很长时间了啊。”有趣，一个是典型的Alpha人格，另一个比较弱势，但似乎总有哪里不对。难道是因为好好先生也有脾气，压抑了这多年终于受够了吗？  
“10年个11月9天。”会计师先生又重复了一遍。塔拉索娃点点头，又接着问道，“请形容一下你们的婚姻生活。”  
“死水一潭。”会计师先生快速回应。  
阿列克谢没有说过，无意识的搓了搓手指。  
“你们多久做爱一次？”  
这次轮到会计师先生不淡定了，“什么？”  
“放心，你们在这间咨询室你说的每一句话，都是安全的，不会被以任何形式泄露出去。”  
会计师先生僵持了一会儿，有些迟疑地开口，“一周一次...或者两次。”  
阿列克谢快速点了几下头，“差不多吧。”  
那就是很久没做过了，严重缺乏性生活，塔拉索娃在心里记上一笔。“即使以二位的年龄，这样的频率也有点低。平时很忙吗？”  
“我经常出差。”会计师扭头看了阿列克谢一眼，“他髋关节不太好，动过手术。”  
阿列克谢瞟了他一眼，对塔拉索娃说，“没办法，先天的毛病。”  
"那么我建议二位先从增加交流开始。"塔拉索娃扶了扶眼镜，"比如，共进晚餐，增加一些夫夫间的互动和接触。"  
"我们会尝试的。"阿列克谢认真点头。库里克撇撇嘴不置可否。  
"库里克先生，我需要你的配合。"  
“我会的。”库里克勉为其难地说。  
“那么下个礼拜再见了，希望二位能够取得进展。”  
库里克立刻站起来，抚平衣服上的褶皱，转身长腿迈开大步向咨询室门口走去。阿列克谢匆忙起身，和塔拉索娃点了点头， 转身小跑几步追了上去。库里克不着痕迹地放慢脚步，待阿列克谢几乎赶上他时，快走两步拉开门等阿列克谢走了出去才跟着离开，没有回身，反手把门关上了。  
塔拉索娃目睹这一切，对这对夫夫的兴趣更加高涨了起来，希望他们下礼拜会准时回来。  
走出建筑的库里克和阿列克谢二人分别走向自己的座驾，上车关门，车子发动前，库里克对着阿列克谢比了个手势，阿列克谢降下车窗，库里克的声音传来，“今晚我会回家吃饭。”阿列克谢一愣，点点头没有疑义。  
长形餐桌中间放置着空花瓶，旁边蜡烛已经点上。两端各放着两套餐具，配菜、酱汁、调料已经准备好，面包篮里面包散发着诱人的香气。红酒已经开封，酒杯虚位以待。阿列克谢看着餐桌颇为满意地点点头。这时院子里传来发动机引擎声，不多时，库里克推开门进来，阿列克谢转身，库里克正换好拖鞋往里走，左手捧着一束花，右手领着公文包。阿列克谢笑笑，接过库里克手里的花束，放在餐桌中间的花瓶里。  
“牛排应该好了，准备吃饭吧。”  
库里克刚放下公文包，脱掉外套，闻言点点头，“等等。”  
“什么？”  
库里克倾身吻了吻阿列克谢左脸，“我回来了。”  
阿列克谢一僵，突然想起什么似的，“你辛苦了。”  
几分钟后，两人各自占据餐桌的一端，切着盘子里的牛排。餐厅里只有轻微的金属滑过瓷片的声音。阿列克谢突然抬头，“能把盐递给我一下吗？”库里克停下手里的动作，稍稍起身，拿起桌子中间放着的盐瓶，伸向阿列克谢，但手一不小心差点撞上桌子中间的红酒瓶，闪避酒瓶的瞬间，盐瓶从手中滑落。然而预期的碰撞声却没有出现，库里克瞳孔一缩，只见盐瓶稳稳的落在阿列克谢手里，他握着盐瓶，扯着嘴角笑了笑，“我的错，是我没把酒瓶放好。”  
库里克缩回手，捏起餐刀，顿了顿，“是我不小心。”阿列克谢笑笑，也坐回去，往餐盘上撒了点盐，捏着叉子继续吃了起来。一顿饭剩下的时间里，再没有任何交谈声，库里克暗自观察者对面的男人，但阿列克谢如同往常一样，似乎刚刚的插曲只是个巧合。  
晚上，带着洗漱过的湿气，库里克腰间围着浴巾走出浴室。禁欲系的衬衫和西裤底下包裹着不输给专业运动员的健壮身材，摘掉眼镜他看起来年轻了几岁，带着几分凌厉的少年气。他走到床边，阿列克谢早已经洗完澡，软软的头发还带着一丝半湿，靠近了能闻到洗发水的植物香，他穿着丝质浴袍，开着床头灯在看一本书。  
“在看什么书？”库里克掀起被子另一角钻上床，和他并肩倚着，没话找话。  
阿列克谢没有说话，将书半合上，封面上豁然一排烫金字《儿童心理学》。库里克梗了梗，伸手拿过他手里的书，转身放在床头，“别看了。”  
阿列克谢不置可否的看着他，库里克翻身覆在他身上，亲吻着他，伸手去解他腰间的系带。阿列克谢配合地动起来。  
过了一会儿，两人的喘息都稍显急促，库里克想把身下的人翻过去，但却遭到了无声的抵抗，“怎么了？”  
“我...”阿列克谢转了转眼珠，“想看着你。”  
库里克眯了眯眼，“好吧。”遂掰开他的双腿，做好润滑，挺了进去，阿列克谢低喘一声，手环住他的背，配合地接纳了他。库里克不再多言，埋头抽插起来。待到感觉快要到顶点时，抽出来射在阿列克谢小腹上，又握住他的分身，帮他也弄了出来。随后抽了几张纸巾擦干净两人身上的狼藉，一个翻身仰面躺在床上。阿列克谢默默起身，去浴室稍微清理后回到床上，在库里克身边躺下。  
库里克望着天花板，眼神并没有聚焦。总是这样，从结婚那天起，阿列克谢就只能接受面对面的传教士式，每次做爱都像是程式化的履行义务。  
“你只能接受这一个姿势？”库里克犹豫了一会儿还是问了出口。  
“啊？”阿列克谢没想到他会突然讨论这个，“你...是没尽兴吗？你要是想的话，我...可以...”  
话还没说话就就被库里克截断，“没事，就这样吧。对了，我明天要出差，后天晚上才会回来。”  
“嗯，好。”阿列克谢也不再说话，过了一会儿呼吸逐渐绵长。


	2. Chapter 2

"你们互相了解对方的工作吗?"塔拉索娃问。  
"我去过他们幼儿园。"库里克眼睛眼睛眨也不眨。  
阿列克谢欲言又止。  
"有什么就说出来，坦诚表达才是维系关系的捷径。"塔拉索娃鼓励。  
库里克点头。  
"刚结婚的时候，去过一次。"阿列克谢犹豫了一会儿还是说了。  
"我喜欢小孩子。"库里克说，"但不喜欢一堆吵吵嚷嚷的小孩子。"  
阿列克谢表示理解，"很多人都这样。"  
"所以，库里克先生，那次访问你伴侣的工作环境让你不适?"  
"…也不完全，"库里克搜肠刮肚地回忆，"有个叫丹尼斯的小孩子很乖，很乖，不哭不闹，看，这样的小孩子才惹人喜欢。"  
"丹尼斯确实是个好孩子。"阿列克谢赞同。  
"小孩子一多就乱，"库里克皱眉，"我不喜欢凌乱。"  
"所以你们没想过抚养孩子?"塔拉索娃问。  
库里克张了张嘴，却没有说话。反倒是阿列克谢开口了，"养孩子还是，顺其自然吧。我们现在都挺忙的，照顾不过来。"  
塔拉索娃点头，"确实孩子不是维系婚姻必须的。"  
阿列克谢点头。  
"那么，你了解你丈夫的工作吗?"塔拉索娃接着问。  
"我…对数字不太行。"阿列克谢扯了个笑。  
"有些公司的账目就是为了让人看不懂。"库里克接话，"不用在意。"  
"嗯。"阿列克谢看着地板，点头。

"说说你们怎么认识的吧。"  
"得有12年了，"阿列克谢回忆，"我们在伊拉克认识的，当时场面挺吓人，我第一次海外支教，没想到碰上这样的事情。"  
"不知道出了什么事情，军方封锁了街道。"库里克按耐住想指出其实是11年12个月零27天的冲动，"大家都被困在酒馆里，哪儿都不能去。我去出差，有个客户是那边的。"  
"整个酒馆只有我们两个俄罗斯人，"阿列克谢回忆，"我们凑在一起喝了杯酒，等待事情平息我们可以回去。"  
"我当时还不小心擦伤了手臂，他帮我包扎了一下，虽然包得不怎么样。"  
"你伤口太大了，费好大劲才止住血。"  
"嗯，幸好遇上你。"  
"你请我喝酒了。"  
"你还邀请我一起游览了呢。"  
"那是因为他们要调查，我们都走不了。"  
"你们认识不到两个月就结婚了?"塔拉索娃抓住重点。"周围没有人反对吗?"  
"在大部分人看来，这是有点太冲动了。"阿列克谢不好意思地笑笑，"但我们很合拍。"  
"事实证明我们不比认识很久才结婚的夫妻共同生活时间短。"库里克撇嘴，"至少我们11年才需要婚姻咨询。"  
"我现在开始有明白你们为什么会走到一起了。那么，你们工作之余，平时都有什么爱好?"  
"我喜欢研究烹饪"，阿列克谢捏着手，"大部分时间都在厨房里，他经常在车库里。"  
"你喜欢车?"塔拉索娃问到。  
"哪个男人不喜欢?"  
阿列克谢赞同地点头。  
"你们交流对车的看法吗?"  
"我喜欢跑车，但阿列克谢只喜欢家用款。"  
"我觉得跑车不实用，不够空间放东西。"  
"库里克先生，你觉得你的伴侣，阿列克谢先生厨艺怎么样?请不要吝啬你的赞美。"  
库里克点头，"廖沙的厨艺非常好。"  
"谢…谢谢"，阿列克谢不好意思地低头，脸颊若隐若现的红润让他整个人生动了起来。  
"我看到你们今天共乘一辆车来的，那么今天的咨询结束后，你们打算怎么安排?"  
库里克和阿列克谢对看一眼，"吃个饭，然后回家。"  
库里克补充，"我明天要出差几天，有个新客户想让我审查一下他们的账目。"  
阿列克谢点点头表示理解。一瞬间塔拉索娃觉得他似乎松了口气，但仔细看时他面色如常，似乎早已习惯丈夫三天两头出差。


	3. Chapter 3

清晨，社区晨跑的人都还没有几个，库里克已经拎着公文包拖着行李箱走出家门。阿列克谢还在床上躺着，刚结婚的时候，不管多早，阿列克谢都会起来给库里克做早餐，尽管就是简单的吐司奶酪火腿煎蛋配黑咖啡。日子久了，库里克就不让他大早上起来了，说是还不如多睡会，阿列克谢也欣然接受。  
阿列克谢此时侧躺在床上，似乎睡得正香。院子里响起汽车发动的声音，几秒后库里克的车开走了。阿列克谢突然睁开眼睛，目光清明没有一丝睡意。他掀开被子跳下床，迅速洗漱完毕，换了一身黑色高领衫，银灰色休闲外套，头发用发胶向后抓过。英俊的五官毫不掩饰地展现，颇具侵略性的气质令这个男人走到哪里都会吸引目光，和咨询室里那个穿着针织衫，和善到有点唯唯诺诺的幼儿园老师判若两人。  
阿列克谢驱车到达一栋看起来有些历史的高层写字楼前，熟门熟路地停车走进写字楼大堂，门卫看见他立刻致意，“您来了。”  
阿列克谢点头，未作停留，而是径直进了电梯，电梯门合上，机器合成的男声响起，“请说出您的目的楼层。”  
“32。”但电梯按钮显示这栋楼只有28层。  
“请稍等，扫描通过，代号：铁面人，密保等级：最高。立刻前往32层。”  
片刻之后，阿列克谢走出电梯。这里是一层开放性办公区域，人不算多，大多都在忙碌着手头的事情。  
“阿列克谢！”有点软糯的声音响起，一个瘦小的身影飞快地冲向阿列克谢，跳着搂住他脖子，阿列克谢顺势托住他臀部，来人双腿就势盘上他腰间，“你可来了！”  
“想我了吗，斯蒂凡。”阿列克谢亲亲他的脸颊。  
斯蒂凡还没来得及回答，一道温润的男声插进来，“你来了。”  
“嗯，这次委托看来挺棘手？”  
那人没有回答，却说，“斯蒂凡，可以下来了。别给人家关节增加负担。”  
斯蒂凡耍赖般摇摇头，埋头在阿列克谢肩上，阿列克谢轻拍他屁股，“下来吧。你家这位要是生气了，我怕装备会爆炸。”斯蒂凡这才乖乖跳下来。  
“除非你无法行动并且任务还没成功，否则装备不会爆炸的。”  
“克里斯，你说这话我还真是松了口气呢。”阿列克谢的表情可不是这么回事。克里斯不为所动，笑得眼睛弯弯的。  
阿列克谢也不再纠结这个问题，“跟我说说这次的目标。”  
“尼古拉耶维奇。”克里斯指尖在手里的平板上飞舞，目标人物的照片投影到最近的屏幕，“不陌生吧？”  
“这个军火头子？”阿列克谢咂舌，“久闻大名了。”  
“这次的委托很简单，”克里斯顿了顿，“当然也可以说不简单，就是让尼古拉耶维奇消失。不论何种手段。”  
“这个委托人胃口有点大呢。”斯蒂凡倚在克里斯肩头，一只手卷着他的头发玩。  
克里斯也不阻止，“可惜我们的原则是不问委托人的信息。”  
“尼古拉耶维奇现在已经不怎么露面，据说他家安保严丝合缝，一只苍蝇都别想飞进去。”阿列克谢接话。  
“据说他还养了一池子鳄鱼呢。”斯蒂凡噘嘴。  
“军火大鳄葬身鳄鱼腹，挺好的头条。”阿列克谢阴恻恻地笑了。  
“这次的装备我为你准备好了，”克里斯说，“你看看还有没有需要加的，还有我会全程远程支持你。必要的话，斯蒂凡也会支援你。”  
“谢了，我去看看装备。”阿列克谢拍拍克里斯肩膀，又刮了下斯蒂凡的鼻尖，这才转身。  
“小心装备在兜里爆炸哦——”克里斯凉凉地说。


	4. 人设崩塌

“这次什么任务？”库里克摘下眼镜和婚戒。  
“堂嫂知道你这样吗？”说话人五官和库里克有几分相似，如出一辙的红脸颊暗示了他们的共同血统，但却是娃娃脸，和库里克凌厉的气质相去甚远。  
“什么？”  
“摘婚戒啊。”米哈伊尔挤挤眼睛，“堂嫂会伤心的。”  
“你最近没有任务吗？”伊利亚挑眉。  
“已经完成了。”  
“哦——有个西伯利亚的监视任务需要支援——”库里克煞有介事的说。  
“先来说您这次的任务吧！”米哈偷偷擦了把冷汗，“重量级的，尼古拉耶维奇。”  
“军火贩子，呵。”  
“要接近他可不容易。”米哈挠头，“他那个别墅简直是堡垒。”  
“谁让他睡在军火库上。”库里克撇嘴。  
“什么？他把军火放在家里？”米哈咂舌。  
“不是全部，但据说也足够他那些私人军团武装到牙齿。”库里克抽掉领带，解开领口。“在家藏军火，要么是疯子，要么是傻子。”  
“那你呢？”另一道温柔的声音插进来。  
“我那只不过是一点小收藏。  
 “下次办枪支刀具展的话，借你的收藏用用。”萨沙笑。  
“不借，我怕吓着廖莎。”库里克翻翻眼睛。  
“这时候把你家那位老师搬出来了。我真是搞不懂你们，你们感情到底好还是不好？”萨沙扶额，“你三天两头出差，他难道没有怀疑过你有外遇？”  
库里克想了想，“我本来也没有外遇。”  
“你家那位，要么是真傻，要么就是不在乎。”萨沙总结。  
库里克斜他一眼，“我需要无人机勘察地形结果，和过去三天的天气预报。”  
萨沙点头，“已经准备好了，马上发给你。”  
库里克点头，“谢谢。”顿了顿，又说“你真这么觉得？”  
“你出差太频繁了，哪有会计师三天两头出差的。”米哈火上浇油。  
“等你有实际恋爱经验再来吧。”库里克伸手揉乱了米哈的头发，拿起资料走了。  
“塔拉，这次有什么新玩具？”库里克问。  
“我改造了观察瞄准镜和狙击枪的瞄准镜，加上了自动联动，你只要在微调观察瞄准镜，枪就会跟着调整射击角度。”穿着粉紫色连衣裙的塔拉·利平斯基边说边吃了口草莓冰激凌。  
“你真是天才！”库里克赞许的笑。  
“每次都这句话。”塔拉挥挥勺子。  
“真心实意的。”  
“联动前别忘了校准你和枪之间的角度。”塔拉又吃了一口冰淇淋。  
“忘不了。”库里克一挥手。  
库里克趴在草堆里，脸上涂抹着伪装用的油彩，手持望远镜监视着五百米开外尼古拉耶维奇的宅邸。伪装过的狙击枪和他并排架在地上，瞄准镜也经过伪装，不会因为反光而暴露自己。  
库里克已经在这里一动不动趴了好几个小时，久到似乎已经和树林生长在一起，林间散步觅食的小鸟大大方方走到他身边，又跳上他后背继续往前走，好像只是跳过一个小土堆。  
观察了一段时间，库里克根据风速微调了射击角度，狙击枪上的旋钮也跟着微转，调整了角度。  
尼古拉耶维奇先生，就等你登场了。库里克在心里说。  
这时候尼古拉耶维奇的宅邸门口突然缓缓驶来一辆黑色轿车，警卫拦下轿车后，盘问了几句，就放这辆车进去了。库里克监视着这辆车的一举一动，同时在脑中迅速计划着可能需要的变动。  
车在宅邸主别墅门前的喷泉旁边停下，一个人影走下车扣上西装，迈步走上台阶。尼古拉耶维奇走到门口迎接，和来人我了下手，立刻引这那人进去了。  
“老狐狸”。库里克撇嘴。但神秘访客进门前回头看了一眼，这一眼彻底颠覆了库里克的世界。  
“狗娘养的！”虽然完全换了个造型，气质也判若两人，但库里克还是立刻认出来，那位险些打乱自己计划，不，已经打乱了自己计划的人，正是自己那个腿脚不利索的丈夫！阿列克谢·亚古丁！


	5. Chapter 5

库里克按耐住心头怒火专注任务的当口，阿列克谢已经和尼古拉耶维奇走进别墅，库里克也因此错过了最佳狙击机会。任务总是需要耐心和一点运气，库里克调整瞄准器，寻找着下一个出手的时机。  
"康斯坦丁诺维奇先生，听说你手里头有好东西？"军火大鳄背靠着沙发，眼睛像毒舌一样盯着到访的客人。  
"是的。"  
"我这些年已经渐渐退出市场了，你最好是有值得我花时间的东西，不然，我的小可爱们今天就有加餐了。"  
"我手里的，是一把钥匙。"阿列克谢说。  
"开什么的？国库？还是克里姆林宫的秘密通道？"尼古拉耶维奇点了支雪茄，"这俩我都不感兴趣。"  
"当然不是，这是一段万能代码，可以在短时间内破解很多密码。就像一把万能钥匙。"  
"能破解天下所有的密保程序吗？"尼古拉耶维奇打开雪茄盒，抽出一支，眼睛亮了亮。  
"这话我可不敢说。"  
"哦？"  
"但除了网站、平台这些，它还能破解所有卫星的数据后台，包括军用的。不知道你感不感兴趣？"阿列克谢胸有成竹的笑了。  
"听着倒也有趣。你继续说。"  
"你刚刚说小可爱们？不知道能否见见你的宠物呢？"阿列克谢没有急着推销代码。  
"当然可以。"尼古拉耶维奇一笑，突然上身前倾，直勾勾地看着阿列克谢，"但我可不敢保证你会喜欢。"  
"这可说不准。"阿列克谢笑了，向后靠在沙发背上。  
尼古拉耶维奇又靠回沙发背，把玩着手里的雪茄，"我要先看看你的代码。"  
"那是当然。"阿列克谢拿出一个迷你优盘，"借台电脑，能上网的就行。可别把有机密文件的电脑拿出来。"  
尼古拉耶维奇摆了摆手，手下很快拿了一台笔记本过来。阿列克谢将优盘接上电脑。几乎立刻，电脑屏幕自动弹出一个程序开始运行，十几秒后，光标停在一个位置闪烁。  
"我已经进来了，要黑哪家？"克里斯的声音透过阿列克谢耳朵里的微型通讯器传来。  
"您想试试谁家？银行？情报机构？"阿列克谢微笑。  
"试试比特币交易所。"尼古拉耶维闻了闻雪茄。  
阿列克谢愣了愣，旋即笑道，"可以。"  
他随意在键盘上按了几个键，程序又立刻飞快地运行起来。  
"比特币，老狐狸挺有眼光。"克里斯边说边飞快破解种种防护墙，"价值高，而且完全无法追踪。"  
斯蒂凡此时正坐在一旁一边晃着脚丫，摆弄一支看着就极具杀伤力的狙击枪，旁边小桌子上放着一盒特制子弹，一看一共六枚，三枚子弹头涂黄，三枚涂成了红色，形状也比一般狙击用子弹稍大。  
阿列克谢翘着二郎腿看着屏幕上程序不停运行。  
"你不用操作？"  
"如果还需要我亲自操作，这把钥匙就太不值钱了。"  
“啧啧，Alex，你就算不做杀手，当推销员也会赚得盆满钵满。”克里斯咂舌。  
不多会儿，电脑显示已经获得了一枚比特币。尼古拉耶维奇的眼睛亮了。  
“这一枚就算见面礼。”阿列克谢眨眨眼睛。  
“你这招对女士们可能有用，对我恐怕就没什么意义了”，尼古拉耶维奇笑了，“说吧，什么价？”  
阿列克谢没说话，比了个“一”。  
“一千万美金？”  
阿列克谢看着他，缓缓摇头。  
“欧元？”  
阿列克谢仍旧摇头。  
“一亿？”  
“一千比特币。”阿列克谢开口。  
“才一千比特币？”克里斯不满，“我的代码一千比特币怎么能买到？”  
“但我觉得他的命不值这些呢。”斯蒂凡已经摆弄完枪，又开始研究黄色弹头的子弹，“克里斯，这是我要的可以转弯的子弹吗？”  
“加了内置定位芯片，有效射程内可以自动微调30次方向。”克里斯颇为得意。  
“红色那个呢？”  
“那个可以设定在目标物周围自动爆炸，杀伤半径3米。”  
“3米？”斯蒂凡不高兴了，“你对我的枪法这么没信心？”  
“给你放烟花玩的。”克里斯说。  
斯蒂凡勉强接受了这个说法。"虽然你比我更喜欢放烟花。"


	6. 开车番外《真夫夫也要明算账》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间点是正文故事完结后，也就是两个人都掉马甲崩人设以后

"廖沙，你确定要这样？"伊利亚明知故问。  
阿列克谢的白衬衫解开了三粒扣子，领结松松挂在脖子上，头发向后抓过，但仍有些许调皮的发丝垂落在前额，虽然已经不是年轻时的满脸胶原蛋白，但蓝眼睛依旧干净有神，专注得看着你的时候，仍旧深情款款让人沉沦。  
"不然呢？"阿列克谢扯着伊利亚领口，朝自己拉进，嘴唇即将碰到的时候，却又把他一推。伊利亚故作惊讶顺势倒向沙发，廖沙跟着向下倒去，但在快要撞上他的时候停住，单手撑在沙发上，揪着他领口的手仍旧没有放开。他左膝跪在伊利亚身侧，右腿伸直，几乎贴着伊利亚的腿，这个姿势造成的肢体接触带来了某些不言自明的效果，更是瞒不过相处了十几年人。  
"这么快就有反应了？嗯？"阿列克谢更加贴近他，故意以自己下身蹭过伊利亚，蓝眼睛闪动着淘气狡黠，满意地看到他为自己情动。  
"廖沙亲爱的，"伊利亚火上浇油向上顶了顶，"是谁当初只能接受一个体位？我还差点就真信了你的邪。"  
"你怎么就信了呢？嗯？"阿列克谢舔着伊利亚的耳垂，十几年同床共枕早已熟悉他的敏感点。  
"呵…不想深究而已。"  
"嘴硬。"阿列克谢偷笑。  
伊利亚突然苦恼的皱眉，双手按住阿列克谢后腰往下压了压，"你糊弄我这么多年，这笔账怎么算？"  
瞬间更加紧密的接触让阿列克谢闷哼出声，他埋首在伊利亚颈侧闷笑了一会儿，就近一口咬住他耳垂。"这么精打细算？会计师装上瘾了哈？"  
伊利亚正要反客为主，阿列克谢突然按住他，"让我来，你不是要补偿吗？"  
"拿点诚意出来，不然我就不客气了。"伊利亚煞有介事的威胁。  
阿列克谢按住伊利亚不断起伏的胸口，跪坐在他腰侧，解开衬衫剩下的纽扣，略微有点长的头发散落到前额，他吹开挡住视线的头发丝，甚至还扭了扭腰助兴。  
伊利亚没说话，挑了挑眉，好像在说"就这样？"被激起了好胜心的阿列克谢一把撩起伊利亚的上衣，躬身舔在他腹肌上，伊利亚条件反射地绷紧肌肉喟叹出声。阿列克谢得到了鼓励，沿着他清晰的腹肌纹路舔弄。  
伊利亚也不甘示弱，屈膝揉蹭着阿列克谢臀部，赢得了他颇为热情的扭腰回应。  
阿列克谢解开伊利亚的裤子，放松地躺着也掩盖不住危险气息的男人心情很好地抬腰为他提供帮助，很快伊利亚就一丝不挂。  
阿列克谢突然从他身上下来，扭着腰臀把自己的裤子也脱了个精光，正当他要褪掉长及小腿肚的吊袜带时，伊利亚阻止了他。"留着。"  
阿列克谢顿了顿，突然像想起什么，轻叱"变态。"  
伊利亚不以为杵，挺了挺腰，看了看自己腿间已经半勃的巨物，示意阿列克谢继续。  
阿列克谢从善如流地转过身，弯腰埋头舔弄起来，将自己的臀瓣完全暴露在伊利亚眼前。  
伊利亚哪能不明白他的意思，一手玩弄着他的囊袋，一根探入粉红的褶皱中央，意外摸到了一手湿滑，阿列克谢早就自己润滑扩展好了。  
"有备而来啊？"伊利亚问。  
廖莎扭了扭臀算是回答，忙碌的舔弄伊利亚坚硬如铁的性器。  
伊利亚揉弄着他非常有弹性的臀瓣，"说，你怎么自己准备的？"  
"用…"阿列克谢难以克制的颤抖着，"肛塞。"  
"然后呢？"伊利亚并未善罢甘休。  
"跪在地上…嗯…用手推…啊…推进去。"  
手边没有工具，伊利亚也不纠结，并拢三指插了进去，阿列克谢腰一软，差点没撑住。  
"像这样吗？"伊利亚的声音沾染了情欲变得暗哑。  
"对…要…还要…"阿列克谢快速扭动着臀部。  
"要什么？"  
"要你…插进来…"阿列克谢挺腰享受着，把伊利亚肿胀的性器晾在一旁。  
“顾好你的任务。”伊利亚不满地拍了拍他的臀，发出清脆的响声。阿列克谢再度以手安抚着蓄势待发的性器。  
“专心点。”伊利亚还不满意，但手指却没停下来，轻搔他的敏感点。  
“啊——”  
伊利亚突然报复性地停下手指，抽出来。“不是说让你来？”  
这个举动引起阿列克谢的不满，他突然转过身，挑衅地看着伊利亚，扶着他的性器对准自己后庭，快速坐下去。两人同时闷哼一声。  
阿列克谢趴伏在伊利亚胸口，一手玩弄着他乳尖，“满意了？”  
"这怎么够？哈？"伊利亚扶着他的腰侧，坏心地向上顶了顶，阿列克谢的后庭被刺激的紧了紧。"啊——放松点，让我到最里面去。"  
然而现在的阿列克谢早已经不当初那个听话好捏的软柿子，或许他一直就不是，露出本性的他哪能这么轻易遂了伊利亚的愿，他一把按住伊利亚，"别动——让我来。"  
“你倒是——拿出点诚意来，别只顾自己爽。”伊利亚喘息着还不忘挤兑。  
阿列克谢耸动臀部，吞吐着伊利亚的分身，还不忘斜眼，“还不够诚意？嗯？”  
伊利亚这次没有答话，而且直接就着阿列克谢往后吞入的时候，朝前一顶，性器深深顶入不可思议的程度，阿列克谢没料到他的突然袭击，身体被彻底撑开的粗钢令他一时脱力倒在伊利亚胸口，两具躯体上身紧紧贴合。  
“这才叫——嗯——诚意——呃啊——”强烈的快感让伊利亚的嗓音低沉了好几度。  
阿列克谢没有精力回嘴，趴在伊利亚胸口急促地喘着气，后穴不由自主地抽动，伊利亚感觉到自己正被热烫的肉穴贪婪地吮吸，克制住深深埋在里面的冲动，他稍稍撤出一点，让阿列克谢得以喘息。片刻之后，阿列克谢就重整旗鼓，撑着伊利亚胸口坐直了身子，这个工作带动性器在后穴里移位，摩擦带来了又一层快感。阿列克谢缓慢地耸动着。  
不温不火的动作吊着伊利亚，又在他快要忍不住时突然加大幅度吞得更深，甚至主动夹紧后庭，满足他的欲望，却又在快感几乎要累积到顶峰时，突然放慢步调，再度回到不温不火。  
“嗯——够——诚意吗？”阿列克谢右手按在伊利亚腹肌上，左手一撩头发，指尖又顺着耳朵轮廓滑到颈测，再沿着锁骨到胸前，伊利亚的眼神一步一步若有实质般紧紧跟随着他的手指，从左胸挺立的小点，哦该死，他甚至还在乳尖滑了几个圈！伊利亚眼了咽口水，伸手想要以手代替眼神，却被阿列克谢以眼神制止，手僵在半空，看着阿列克谢的手指沿着起伏的腹肌一路滑向三角区，握住了自己精神十足的分身撸动，情色意味十足。  
只能看不能动手的伊利亚报复式得用力网上顶了顶，阿列克谢被顶得挺腰，不自觉得仰头呻吟，腰间继而扭得更加热情了。  
伊利亚见状，突然坐了起来，不请自来的举动让阿列克谢失去平衡，他顺势搂住伊利亚脖子，分身顶在伊利亚腹部，另一只手也没忘扒住他肩膀。阿列克谢略带嗔怪明知故问，“你想做什么？”  
“我要犯规了——”伊利亚咬牙切齿托住阿列克谢臀部站起来，整根挤进光滑湿黏的内部，两人结合的地方，随着他的进出，带出湿滑的液体，分不清是阿列克谢的，还是他的。突然被进到非常的深度，阿列克谢一声呜咽，却又从善如流地，双腿盘在伊利亚腰上，将整个重量都托付给他。伊利亚将他抱的更紧，像要把她顶穿一样，狠狠地将自己往上送，阿列克谢所有招架不能的喘息和叫声都被他贪婪的吞入咽喉。  
“呜——”伊利亚放开了被蹂躏得湿润不堪的唇，立刻便听到阿列克谢流泻的呜咽。伊利亚舔上他的喉结，感受上面的颤动，情难自禁地在上面咬了一口，立刻感受到阿列克谢下身一紧，将他死死咬住。  
伊利亚抱着他一步一挺弄，摸索着朝着卧室走去，看不见被什么绊了一下，伊利亚知道那是床沿，于是就着前倾的姿势，两人跌了下去。突然后仰的动作让阿列克谢下意识搂紧了伊利亚，以为自己的背和屁股就要落地时，却猛然陷入一片柔软。  
伊利亚整个人压在阿列克谢身上，两人落下发出一身钝响，本以为已经进到极限的深度，却在这样的动作下，似乎有朝里迫进了一些。阿列克谢被这不可抗的动作顶得差点翻了白眼。伊利亚压着他停下了抽插。  
“混、混蛋——”过了好几秒，阿列克谢才在后怕中伸腿狠踢了一脚，但他的姿势非但踢不到伊利亚，反倒扯动了男人在他体内已经胀大到极限的硬物。  
狂烈的抽插又疾风暴雨般开始，夹在两人身体间阿列克谢的分身在摩擦中终于到了崩溃的极限，身子弓到前所未有的弧度，在从头到脚的紧绷中，阿列克谢难以控制的极致快感中抽搐地射了出来，高潮下后穴蠕动得更加厉害，伊利亚觉得整个身心都要被那一处吸了进去，融化其中，无法言喻的快感让他头皮发麻，他又狠狠撞击了十几下，终于低吼着爆发在阿列克谢体内。  
两人久久没有动作，只听到交织在一起的紊乱呼吸，感受到彼此完全贴合的胸膛里的心跳。许久，伊利亚稍稍撑起身体，“去洗澡吧。”他吻了吻阿列克谢眼睑，深吸一口气，从他体内退了出来。相连的地方发出“啵”的一声，让伊利亚顿了顿，他抱住阿列克谢轻吻了一会儿，抱着他去了浴室。  
“够诚意了？”阿列克谢懒洋洋躺在他臂弯里，头顶蹭了蹭伊利亚下巴，两人泡在浴缸中。  
“勉强吧。”  
“啧，黑心会计师。”  
“还有往后几十年，我会慢慢讨回来的。”伊利亚笑着吻了吻他头发。


	7. 人设继续崩塌

尼古拉耶维奇转了转眼珠子，"你用这个代码要弄到一千比特币易如反掌。为什么还要卖给我?"  
阿列克谢不紧不慢地回，"这串代码，可以送是无价的，一千比特币不过是象征性的价格。按照现在的市价，这可比你的心里价位更合算。"  
尼古拉耶维奇把玩着雪茄不置可否。阿列克谢也不管他，继续说。  
"实际上我这次来是有笔生意…但不是卖而是要买。这串代码，就是我出的价格。"  
"哦?不知你要买什么?"尼古拉耶维奇不动声色地问，似乎并不套热衷，但心里却飞快的打起算盘，如果能用存货换这一串代码，可以说一本万利。  
阿列克谢有点为难地看看尼古拉耶维奇身边两位寸步不离的保镖。  
"你不是说想看看我的小可爱们吗?走，我带你去看。"尼古拉耶维奇突然笑着说，并以眼神制止了想要跟上来的保镖。"你们留在这。"  
"好好，我可是好奇很久了。"阿列克谢热络地回应。  
"你好奇我的宠物?"  
"可不是?不知道什么样的生灵才能如得了您的眼。"  
"你马上就会知道了。"尼古拉耶维奇拍了拍阿列克谢的肩。  
"廖沙当杀手真是可惜了。斯蒂凡听着现场的对话感叹到。  
"他才是狐狸精一只。"克里斯赞同地盖章。  
阿列克谢和尼古拉耶维奇有说有笑一前一后走出别墅，来到后院。尼古拉耶维奇自站在池子边，"来见见我的小可爱们。"  
库里克的等待有了回报，现在他可以击中后院里的两个人。库里克瞄准了尼古拉耶维奇，任务第一。  
阿列克谢探头一看，发现池子里并非传说中的鳄鱼，而是一大群食人鱼。便宜这老混蛋了，阿列克谢心说。  
"你的宠物还真是与众不同啊，"阿列克谢感叹。  
"这群家伙可不好养，"尼古拉耶维奇看着池子，"但他们总能帮上我大忙。想说谎的人看到他们，就说实话了。说吧，你买什么?"  
"你。"阿列克谢回。  
"什么?"尼古拉几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵。  
"你，我要买你…的命。"  
尼古拉眼神一黯。  
潜伏在山腰林子里的库里克此刻终于再次看到击杀目标出现在视线了，一同出现的还有他共同生活了十几年，但此刻似却完全不敢说熟悉的那个人。  
库里克盯着望远镜里头的画面，自言自语，“阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁，你究竟是什么人？”  
他为什么会认识尼古拉耶维奇?他为什么会出现在这里?他是尼古拉手下的人吗?不他们似乎并不算熟。他到底在为谁卖命?他到底是什么人，军火商？毒品贩子？显然不是幼儿园老师。最关键的问题是，有没有必要…杀了他? 一连串爆炸性的问题从库里克脑子里飞过，但他的表情却岿然不动看不出一丝一毫的端倪。  
库里克调整好射击角度，远远观察着两人的一举一动。  
池边的两人并不知道这边发生的一切，更确切地说，无暇顾及。  
尼古拉耶维奇并没有逃走，也没有喊人，只是点着了雪茄，却只是夹在手指尖，“从刚刚到现在，你已经错过不下三个杀我的时机，康斯坦丁先生。为什么呢？”  
阿列克谢挑挑眉，似乎颇为欣赏尼古拉的气度，“我在等。”  
“等什么？”尼古拉鹰隼般的眼神注视着阿列克谢，“如果是时机，你已经错过了。难道你还有同伴？”  
“谁知道呢？”阿列克谢耸耸肩。  
“我简直要欣赏你了，康斯坦丁先生。”尼古拉吸了口烟，“你可真是无所畏惧。不过，勇敢往往是愚蠢的代名词。即使你有同伴，他，或者他们，帮不了你也救不了你。”  
“谁知道呢？”阿列克谢不为所动。  
“找到了，这个渣滓！”找到资料的欣喜还未持续一秒，入眼的画面就让克里斯咬牙切齿。“神经毒气屠村的证据。”  
“廖沙，别让他死得太容易。”斯蒂凡轻声说，带着一丝不易察觉的愤怒。  
“乐意之至。”阿列克谢说着，右手中突然多了一把纯黑色的小刀，刀身很薄，刀刃仅有半个手掌长，一指宽。  
“我可真要欣赏你的天真，康斯坦丁先生。” 尼古拉耶维奇嗤笑，“就凭你手里那把小刀？你以为现在还是莫斯科公国时代吗？”  
“有人不想你死得太容易呢，”阿列克谢似乎颇为无奈，“况且比起死在神经毒气下的那些老人孩子，一枪崩了你未免太便宜你了。”身后通往屋内的门突然自动锁上。  
尼古拉耶维奇终于变了脸色。但阿列克谢没有给他反应的时间，顷刻间已经逼到眼前，一手制住脖子，右手的小刀一闪，已经将尼古拉夹着雪茄的两根手指削了下来，掉进游荡着食人鱼的池子，鱼群一哄而上，瞬间手指只剩白骨漂在水面上。尼古拉愣了几秒，惨叫出声。  
“听说你喜欢在雪茄里藏炸药？”几滴鲜血溅到阿列克谢脸上，但他并没有在意。  
脸色煞白的尼古拉说不出话，阿列克谢也并不想要听到他的回答。小刀在指尖挥舞，尼古拉脸上身上顷刻间多了数道宽而深却不伤及要害的伤口，鲜血不断涌出。池子里的鱼似乎闻到了血腥味，更加疯狂地翻腾。  
“你还有30秒。”克里斯的声音传来。  
“知道了。”  
尼古拉似乎明白了阿列克谢的意图，不知从哪儿生出力气，抱住阿列克谢的腿不放，阿列克谢一时间竟未能挣脱。  
“原来是同行。”目睹这一切的库里克自言自语，阿列克谢挥舞着小刀的样子不知为何让他想到了以前两人一起吃下的烤牛排，让他突然隐隐有些反胃。他闭了闭眼，按捺下不适感，对准尼古拉的躯干扣动了扳机。  
片刻后中枪的尼古拉不得已松开了抱住阿列克谢的手，阿列克谢顺势往旁边一滚，抱头趴在地上。过了几秒没有下一颗子弹到来，他冲着子弹飞来的方向竖了个中指，一脚把尼古拉提下鱼池，食人鱼蜂拥而上，池子里银白色的鱼腹在血色的水中翻涌，顷刻间只剩下一具白骨和碎布。  
“不知感恩的混蛋。”看着在保镖冲进去前就利落的翻身上屋顶撤离的阿列克谢，库里克啐道，手上却一刻不停地收拾好设备离开了伏击地点。  
阿列克谢从屋顶跳下，顺路撂倒几个轮值的保镖，此刻停在前院的轿车突然爆炸，火光冲天吸引了整个院子的警卫注意，阿列克谢趁乱一刻不停地翻出墙，离开现场，跑到早就藏匿在附近的一辆迷彩越野上，驱车绝尘而去。与此同时，库里克的车朝着另一个方向去了。  
“克里斯，现场还有其他杀手，帮我调一下周边卫星和热感图像，查查这个人是何方神圣。”  
“一会儿发给你。”克里斯干脆地应到。  
阿列克谢开着车，脑子里却不断思索。刚刚开枪的到底是什么人？杀手吗？为什么要放过自己一马？这一切可能都要等到揭开这个人的身份才有答案了。很快克里斯的声音再度传来。  
“廖沙，资料发给你了。你…”克里斯似乎欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”  
“你自己看吧。”克里斯叹了口气。  
阿列克谢扫视着克里斯发来的资料，突然被一个离开的背影吸引了目光，他按下暂停又倒回去翻来覆去看了几遍，一个可怕的想法在脑海里成形。  
“我查到了，暗网还有一份针对尼古拉的击杀令，那边接下了这个案子，执行人代号，提线木偶。他的战绩，跟你不相上下。”克里斯顿了顿，有些犹豫地开口，“廖莎，你知道，根据规矩，被对手看到了，就必须…”  
“杀掉他。”阿列克谢替他说完。  
“廖沙，斯蒂凡说可以帮你…”  
“不用了，我自己来。”阿列克谢迅速说道。  
“廖沙…”  
“我自己来就行。”阿列克谢抢白。  
“不是，他来电话了，问你晚餐几点。”克里斯说。  
阿列克谢深吸一口气，“告诉他，和往常一样，七点。”


	8. 正篇开始（咦）

库里克将车停在家门口的时候，屋子里已经亮着灯。他掏出钥匙开门进去，似乎与往日无异，但四处打量的戒备目光还是暴露了他此刻的情绪。  
“宝贝儿，我回来了。”库里克站在玄关提高了音量说。  
“回来啦。”阿列克谢的声音刚落，人已经走到库里克能看见的地方，他穿着白衬衫，扣子解开了三粒，露出一大截脖子和若影若现的胸肌轮廓，袖子挽到手肘，深色的西裤，腰间系了条米色的围裙，棕色头发柔顺地垂在前额，平添几分温和的气质。手里拿着一瓶已经打开的红酒，无名指还戴着婚戒。眼前这一幕几乎要让库里克相信那个熟练地挥刀折磨尼古拉耶维奇的人和眼前这个温和的中年居家男人并不是一个人。  
“我好像闻见炖肉的香味了。”库里克脱下西装外套挂在衣架上，将车钥匙随手扔在玄关的柜子上，快步走笑着走到阿列克谢身边，温柔却不容拒绝地接过他手里的红酒顺手放在餐桌上，微微矮身给了他一个大拥抱，右膝顺势插进阿列克谢腿间，手掌快速而轻巧得依次探过他的后腰后背，又在臀上揉了两把。很好，没有武器。库里克可没忘记他那把小巧的黑刀。  
阿列克谢从善如流地贴在他胸口，依样画葫芦地，将库里克查探了一翻，确认他同样没有藏武器之后，悄悄地松了口气。“做了你最爱吃的炖肉。”  
库里克这才放开阿列克谢，右腿还不忘在阿列克谢腿间蹭了两下。看在任何一个外人眼里，这都是一对浓情蜜意小别胜新婚的夫夫，但阿列克谢知道，库里克时刻提防着自己，正如自己也丝毫不敢掉以轻心一样。毕竟两个人在业内的战绩都可谓辉煌。  
“洗个手准备吃饭？”阿列克谢笑着建议。  
“好啊。”库里克轻啄他的左脸后，越过他去水池边洗手。阿列克谢适时递上毛巾，接过毛巾的库里克再次笑笑。  
阿列克谢把装着一大块炖肉的盘子端上餐桌，抽出餐刀准备切开。刀光让库里克下意识地浑身一紧，继而回身几乎整个人环住阿列克谢，右手接过他手里的餐刀，“我来帮你。”  
阿列克谢干脆地松开捏着餐刀的手，将主动权交给他。“好啊。”但立刻又走到面包篮前面，从围裙下抽出一把长长的锯齿刀开始切面包。库里克顿了顿，瞟了他一眼，又专心致志地且起肉来。  
准备工作做完以后，两人在餐桌两端坐下，库里克习惯性地开口，“盐递给我一下。”一抬眼就看见阿列克谢以眼神示意自己，顺着他的眼神，库里克看着盐瓶正放在自己面前，他讪笑着拿起盐瓶撒了点盐。  
“吃西兰花吗？”阿列克谢突然笑眯眯地问。  
“不用。”库里克想都不想。但阿列克谢似乎没听见他的拒绝一般，端着沙拉碗走到他跟前，给他添了一夹子西兰花。个混蛋，明知道我不吃这玩意，库里克腹诽着，表面上却还是一脸祥和。  
“我来给你倒酒。”库里克拿起红酒瓶，走到阿列克谢旁边，微微弯腰给他到了半杯红酒，阿列克谢微笑地看着。站直了身子的库里克突然手一松，红酒瓶从手里坠落，下一秒被阿列克谢稳稳接住。  
一瞬间空气像凝固了一样。  
不到0.1秒的功夫，阿列克谢立刻意识到不对，他松开手，好像没能成功挽救这个意外一样，红酒瓶摔落在羊毛地毯上并没有碎，发出一身钝响，红酒咕嘟咕嘟流了一地。但这片刻的迟疑已经成为压垮紧张氛围的最后一根稻草。  
“我去拿毛巾”“我去拿拖把”两个人都立刻离开了餐桌。  
库里克快步走回玄关，从柜子隔层掏出一支手枪拉开了保险，一边谨慎地打量着屋内。阿列克谢进了厨房就没了动静。  
“宝贝儿——”库里克对着空气喊着，“亲爱的？”  
没有人回应。库里克握紧手里的枪，小步朝着室内走去。“廖沙？”  
这时候院子里突然传来刺耳的汽车发动机声。  
“该死！”库里克立刻转身打开们跑出去，只看见阿列克谢开着自己的车飞速朝着小区主干道而去。库里克拔腿就追，跳过绿化带朝着近路在阿列克谢之前跳上了主干道，但朝着自己过来的车子丝毫没有减速，阿列克谢甚至加大了油门，千钧一发间，库里克纵身跳过绿化带，躲过一劫，阿列克谢开着车已经绝尘而去。  
“狗娘养的！”库里克对着呼啸而去的车屁股咒骂。  
车上的阿列克谢也好不到哪去，他几乎是慌乱地开着车，一边看着后视镜里跳脚的库里克一边自责，“我怎么会犯这么蠢的错误？”  
确认库里克没有跟上来，阿列克谢开着直奔写字楼而去，这个时候他没有别的地方可以去，时速飙到了一百三，不到半小时的功夫，阿列克谢的车已经停在写字楼的停车场里。  
另一边跳脚咒骂了几句的库里克走回自己车上，打开手机，一个红点在屏幕上不断移动，然后停在一个位置不动了。  
“抓到你了。”库里克发自内心的笑了。没有继续流连，他同样开车走了，但却没有拐上阿列克谢离去的方向。“萨沙，你在家吗，帮我个忙。”  
阿列克谢猛地甩上车门，快速走进大楼，搭乘着电梯直奔32楼，一下电梯就看见克里斯和斯蒂凡并排站着，两人的表情如出一辙，只差没把“看，还是需要我们帮忙吧”写在脸上。  
“我——”阿列克谢开口想解释，却突然不知道该说什么。  
“廖沙——”斯蒂凡突然上前，抱住他，甜甜地说，“不要自责了，我们来帮你~”  
克里斯握着平板点点头，“为朋友两肋插刀。”  
这句十分不符合克里斯气质的话让阿列克谢忍俊不禁。斯蒂凡见状亲亲他脸颊，接着说，“你还有我呐。要是他敢欺负你，我一枪毙了他，你要觉得不过瘾，我就换小子弹，把他打成蜂窝给你出气。”  
阿列克谢揉了揉他的头发，“还不到你出山的时候呐。”  
斯蒂凡愉快地蹭了蹭他脖子，拉着他走到临时放置的行军床边，“委屈你你今晚在这休息啦。”  
阿列克谢终于忍不住笑出声，“你们俩，早就算到了啊？”  
克里斯但笑不语。


	9. 决战前夕（闷骚腹黑上线）

库里克从车里下来，敲开了好友萨沙家的门，立刻惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“你们怎么全都在？”  
屋子里，萨沙、米哈伊尔，塔拉一齐扭头看着他。塔拉甚至还端着草莓冰淇淋。  
“你晚上吃冰淇淋？”库里克问。  
“我需要糖分来平复心情嘛。”塔拉眨眨眼。  
库里克挑眉。  
“这可算是年度最大意外了。”塔拉并未被库里克的表情吓到，“有什么比你家那位幼儿园老师突然变成杀手更劲爆！”  
“没有。”米哈伊尔煞有介事地摇头。  
库里克的眉毛挑得更高了。  
“我算是明白你当时为什么要跟他结婚了。”萨沙摸着下巴。“果然是物以类聚啊。”  
库里克的眉毛简直要飞到天上去了。  
“他刚才想杀我。”库里克声音意外的柔和，“你们几个还在这里看好戏？”  
“你还全须全尾的站在这，”米哈摆摆手，“堂嫂要是真想杀你，你哪能好端端站在这里。”  
“米哈——你什么意思？”伊利亚的话像是从齿缝里蹦出来，让米哈无端端有种刀加在脖子上的感觉。  
“我是说，堂哥你英明神武，堂嫂怎么能伤到你呢？”米哈伊尔往后推了一步摸摸脖子。  
但米哈犯怂不代表另外两个人就会消停。  
“他说得没错啊，”塔拉舔舔勺子，“你家那口子的战绩比你还辉煌。”  
“他要真想杀你，虽说我相信你不会被杀掉”，萨沙也不忘添油加醋，“但也不会连个擦伤都没有。”  
“你们，这么快就吃里扒外了？”库里克撇嘴。  
“你们俩不是一家子吗，算什么吃里扒外，不都是自己人。”塔拉耸耸肩。  
“不过根据惯例，他可能会接到缉杀你的命令，”萨沙收了调笑的态度，“问题是，他会怎么办？”  
“即使他不想杀你，那边恐怕也不会轻易放过你。”塔拉也放下手里的冰淇淋。  
“你要不要探探堂嫂口风？”米哈伊尔有些犹豫地开口。“如果他不想杀你，那就简单多了。”  
“米哈，我怎么感觉你很崇拜他？”库里克反抛出一个问题。  
“战绩比你还辉煌的人诶！”米哈眼睛闪闪发光。“你们俩要是联手，不就无敌了？！”  
后面一句话似乎突然取悦了库里克，他想了想，“明天我走一趟那边。”  
“好好谈，不要打起来。”萨沙拍拍库里克的肩膀。  
“还有，”库里克突然盯着米哈伊尔，“别惦记我的人。”  
米哈双手举起以示无辜。  
“伊利亚， 你今晚要是不想回去，沙发可以给你睡。”萨沙大方得说。  
库里克想了想，“不了，我回家。”  
“等等。”塔拉突然叫住库里克，“给你。”  
“什么宝贝？”库里克来了兴致。  
“掌纹枪，用你的掌纹加密了，只有你能开。”塔拉得意地说，但又立刻有点泄气的补充，“虽然不一定能帮上忙。”  
“谢谢。”库里克真心实意的说。  
“明天小心点，我们随时支援你。”  
“我不会有事的。”库里克回头一笑。  
再次回到家中，打翻的红酒瓶还静静地躺在原地，红酒把地毯染出一块深红色的印记。库里克走过去，捡起瓶子放在餐桌上。然后回到房间，和衣躺在床上，被子上还留着两人共用的沐浴露的味道。  
自己怎么一直没看破他的伪装呢?哼，阿列克谢，这演技，该给你颁个小金人了。库里克想起每一次都例行公事一样的房事，突然明白了阿列克谢只能接受传教士体位的真正原因——不把后背暴露给任何人。  
库里克用力捏着本来属于阿列克谢的枕头，好像捏着的他的脖子一样，下颌顶在枕头上，十多年来的相处好像过电影一样在脑中一页页翻过，原以为会一夜无眠，谁知竟沉沉睡去。

阿列克谢在行军床上翻来翻去，烦躁地起身，光脚走到窗前看着外面的灯光。  
"睡不着?"温润的声音从背后传来。"行军床想必没有你家的大床舒服。"  
"比这糟得多的环境我都能睡着。"阿列克谢无奈地笑笑，"还是忍不住想明天该怎么办。"  
"你就算没法对他下手，也是人之常情。"克里斯理解，库里克不是一个单纯的任务目标，“还是那句话，需要帮忙的话，我和斯蒂凡都在。”  
"我从来没有——"阿列克谢低头不语，但克里斯明白他未说出口的后半句话：从来没有在知道目标后这么没有把握。  
"一起过了11年的人，突然变成另一个人，谁都会受影响。"克里斯就事论事。  
"他是和幼儿园老师阿列克谢一起生活了11年，不是跟杀手阿列克谢。"阿列克谢神色一凛。  
"伪装永远是自画像的一部分。"克里斯盯着他。  
"幼儿园老师？我？ "阿列克谢皱眉。"还是你想说我其实很怂?这可有点伤人啊。"  
"我说你温情居家的一面。"克里斯懒得跟他虚与委蛇。"你好好想想吧，下得了手，就杀了他，下不了手，就确保他不会出卖你。"克里斯转身离开。  
"只有死人才不会出卖我。"阿列克谢下意识接口。  
"你确定死人不会出卖人?"克里斯脚步都没有放缓，而是对着他摆了摆手。  
“斯蒂凡睡了？”阿列克谢转转眼珠子。  
“在等我。”  
“喂，你们不会今晚还要——？”阿列克谢故作惊讶。“我还在这里诶！”  
“羡慕？”克里斯回头一笑，“允许你听着。”  
“啧，谁他妈要听啊？！”阿列克谢对着空气挥挥拳头。  
这么一闹倒不再郁闷，阿列克谢回到床上躺下，闭眼睡去，不论明天要面对的是什么，都必须养精蓄锐。


	10. 库里克勇闯大本营（开车）

库里克清晨醒来时，还有些惊讶于昨晚一夜无梦。休息充足让他感觉体力充沛头脑清晰，是执行任务的最好状态。冲了个澡，库里克裹着浴袍踏出浴室。  
厨房里面包机这时正好传来"叮—"的一声。库里克走到厨房，咖啡的香气扑面而来。他的固定早餐，烤面包煎蛋火腿三明治配黑咖啡，也是阿列克谢十几年大多数时间早上为他准备的固定搭配，除了库里克大清早赶飞机"出差"的日子。  
端着咖啡，他开门拿了今天的报纸，和对门男主人点头示意，回到屋子里边看报纸边吃完了早餐。  
将杯盘随手往水槽一堆，他习惯性去衣帽间走到自己的衣柜前，顿了顿，却没有打开衣柜，反倒是走向另一侧阿列克谢的衣柜，打开门翻找起来。很快库里克便找到自己的目标——一件黑灰色的半高领针织，很像阿列克谢执行任务时的那件。  
套上衣服，他又用发胶抓好头发，现在他看起来几乎是阿列克谢的翻版了。库里克慢悠悠走到车库，并没有急着开车出门，而是弯腰掀开一块铺在地上的垫子，又拧了拧旁边桌角固定处的一个小扳手，地面豁然打开一个入口，库里克毫不迟疑地走了下去。  
这是一个地下室，是库里克口中的杂物间。当中放了满他的收藏。从手枪到狙击枪一应俱全，还有各种类型和杀伤力的手雷。 三面墙的枪械在冷光灯下幽幽地散发出冷冽迫人的气场。而另一面墙的收藏则显得更加与众不同，小到军用匕首，大到武士刀，整整一面墙的冷兵器。这个地下室，就像是一个小型军械库。  
库里克站在正中间思考片刻，径直走到冷兵器墙跟前，挑了一把小巧的匕首，走出地下室又拧了拧小扳手，地板恢复如初。库里克扯过垫子盖住入口。看了看时间，便发动车子沿着阿列克谢昨晚驶过的路线去了。  
与此同时，阿列克谢正和克里斯、斯蒂凡吃着早餐讨论着形势。  
“这件事现在多少人知道？”套着问克里斯借来的T恤，阿列克谢喝了口咖啡问。  
“就我们三个。”斯蒂凡啃了口牛角包，“克里斯我喜欢这次的面包！”  
“那最好，我不希望太多人搅和进来。”阿列克谢说。  
“你知道我们瞒不了上面太久。”克里斯并不太乐观，“是的呢。”斯蒂凡啃完了牛角包端起咖啡，“廖沙你要是下不了手，就交给我吧。”  
“他擅长狙击。”阿列克谢若有所思。  
“比我还擅长吗？”斯蒂凡认真地问。  
“你一直是我见过最好的狙击手。”阿列克谢说，“不过他的狙击能力到底怎么样，我也说不好。”  
“我查了一下暗网关于提线木偶的消息，”克里斯接口，“死在他手下的目标，有被远距离狙击的，也有近距离击杀的。他似乎没什么能力限制。”  
“但还是廖沙的实绩更显赫！廖沙无所不能！”斯蒂凡朝着空气挥了挥拳头。  
“那还是因为你不常接任务。”阿列克谢刮刮斯蒂凡鼻尖，斯蒂凡仰了仰头像猫咪一样眯了眯眼睛。“况且真要说的话，你家克里斯在键盘后面动动手指，造成的影响可能比我在外面东跑西颠一年更大。”  
“我在键盘后面可没法精准判断需不需要扣扳机。”克里斯笑着说。  
克里斯的平板突然警报大作，有入侵者。  
“他来了。”阿列克谢站起身。“按照计划行事。”  
“监控显示他在3号电梯里。”克里斯看了眼平板。阿列克谢点头。  
库里克站在电梯里，对着监控竖了个中指。这时一个声音在电梯里响起。  
"我想这时候你就算听见火警疏散也不会离开的了。"  
"你好啊，廖沙。"库里克并未理会阿列克谢的开场白。"你真是个爱撒谎的杂种，宝贝儿。"  
"我开始喜欢他了。"克里斯憋着笑。  
阿列克谢瞟了他一眼继续说，"我劝你还是赶快离开吧。"  
"你以为一场火灾能吓到我?"库里克似笑非笑。  
"你不知道你要面对的是什么。"  
"没人敢这么跟我说话，亲爱的。"库里克打量着电梯结构。  
"那你今天也算开眼了。"阿列克谢挑眉，"最后一次警告，快离开吧。"  
“让我猜猜，”库里克环视四周，“你在平衡缆上装了炸药？主制动器和次制动器也装了？”  
"全中!"斯蒂凡赞叹，"不愧是跟廖沙势均力敌的男人!"  
阿列克谢不为所动，"你找到主缆索上面的炸药了吗?"  
库里克这下得意不起来了。  
斯蒂凡悄悄跟克里斯咬耳朵"廖沙是诈他的吧?"  
"不然呢?"克里斯以口型回。  
阿列克谢瞥了他俩一眼，捏着惯用的小刀，走向电梯间，四台电梯几乎同时往上来了。  
"放他上来吗?"克里斯拿着平板问。  
"当然。"阿列克谢嘴角稍稍弯起一个弧度。  
四台电梯几乎同一时间到达。三号电梯打开门，里面一个人影都没有。但阿列克谢等的就不是三号电梯。一眨眼的功夫二号电梯也到了，电梯门刚刚开了一半，阿列克谢一个闪身进去，截住了正在里头的库里克。  
"哟嚯，被你找到了啊"库里克假笑不到片刻，表情又立刻危险起来，"这是谁的衣服?"  
阿列克谢反倒是盯着他的衣服，"这是我的衣服?"  
"不然呢?你穿的是谁的衣服?"  
"朋友的。"阿列克谢不想纠缠这个问题，他反手按了关门按钮，又立刻按下紧急制动，接着手一甩，小刀脱手飞出，扎碎了监控，这下克里斯看不到电梯里的画面了。  
"廖沙!为什么不让我们看?"斯蒂凡正看到兴头上突然被打断。  
"不要紧，对讲系统还是好的。"克里斯安慰到。  
库里克盯着阿列克谢的衣服看了几秒中，阿列克谢被看得有些心烦，刚要开口，库里克一拳挥上来，快如闪电，正中阿列克谢左脸，阿列克谢被打得头一偏，嘴角也有了裂伤。他摸了摸嘴角，头发有些凌乱。  
"这是报答给你昨晚差点撞死我。"  
"在家门口撞死伴侣目击证人太多，现场也难收拾利索，我通常不会选择这么做。"阿列克谢冷哼。  
库里克简直要被气笑了，"你还真想过?"  
"就事论事而已，"阿列克谢回话的同时一脚踹向库里克肚子，库里克尽管已经及时反应过来，但电梯空间限制了他的行动，还是不免捂着肚子闷哼一声。  
阿列克谢摸摸疼痛的左脸，后退半步端详着库里克狼狈的样子，"这下谁是杂种?"  
库里克目光冷了几分，突然扑过来和阿列克谢扭打在一起。  
"他们打得好激烈啊！"斯蒂凡听着电梯里你来我往，吃痛的闷哼，拳头搭在打在肉上的声音，撞到金属面板的声音不断传来。"怎么办，克里斯，我觉得他们好配。"  
克里斯十分认同地点点头。  
阿列克谢如果听见他俩的对话，只怕会大呼损友。电梯里库里克正掐着阿列克谢的脖子把他按在墙上，阿列克谢不甘示弱地寻找挣脱和反击的机会，蓝眼睛里燃烧着熊熊火光，。  
库里克欣赏着阿列克谢呼吸困难的表情，突然松开他脖子，改成抓住阿列克谢双手举过头顶按在墙上，低头堵住了阿列克谢的唇。  
库里克激烈地啃咬着阿列克谢的嘴唇，强迫他张开嘴，舌头探入他的口腔，丝毫不温柔的吻法还带着未平息的火气，却反而让阿列克谢热络起来。他不甘示弱地以强硬的姿态回吻，同时扭了扭手腕，示意库里克放开他的双手。  
库里克听了下来，喘着气盯着他的眼睛说，“不老实？”  
阿列克谢挑衅地回应，“不敢放吗？你怕了？”  
库里克哼笑一声，放开了他。阿列克谢垂下双手，让血液重新循环，库里克看着他的动作，轻声说，“你知道，你没那么容易能杀了我。”  
阿列克谢邪气地一笑，“不试试怎么知道。”他突然伸手扣住库里克的背，分开腿一个使劲夹住了对方的腰，嘴唇凑上库里克的耳垂舔吻。库里克把他按在电梯壁上吻他，嘴唇落在他的眼尾，颧骨，下颚，颈侧。  
阿列克谢一面投入这个吻，一面伸手到绕道库里克后腰，卸掉他后腰的枪，库里克的手顺着他抬起的膝盖，滑落到小腿，抽出他绑在小腿的黑色小刀扔掉。金属掉落在地板上发出一声脆响，却没有打扰两个人的举动。阿列克谢急切地伸手把库里克的衣服下摆从腰间抽出，库里克配合地抬手方便他的动作。少了库里克双手的支撑，阿列克谢只能挺腰后背抵在金属墙壁上，大腿更加用力夹住库里克腰间。  
库里克闷哼一声，眼神里透出急切。阿列克谢见状，从他身上跳下来，伸手解开他的腰带，蜕到膝盖间，顺势抽走他小腿上绑着的匕首扔到一边，边用玩味的眼神看了库里克一眼，“双保险？”。  
库里克没有回答，而是直接架着他手臂把他拎上来，上身压迫性地前倾，逼得阿列克谢的腰向后弯起一个弧度，一手捞住他后腰扯出T恤下摆，直接强行快速脱掉T恤甩在一边。“我不喜欢你穿别的男人的衣服。”  
阿列克谢哼了哼，一手抓住库里克腿间肿胀揉动，库里克闷哼一声，手里加快了速度褪掉阿列克谢的裤子，环着后腰的左手揉捏着他的臀瓣，右手袭向他腿间。阿列克谢急促地喘着气，咬着下唇看着他。  
库里克啃咬着阿列克谢的颈侧，“啊——”阿列克谢仰头发出长长动情的呻吟，还不忘抬起膝盖轻轻顶弄着库里克下体，满意地听到库里克按耐不住的喘息。  
“他们...还是在打架吗？”斯蒂凡听着电梯里已经渐渐变味的动静问道。  
克里斯扶额，终于忍不住透过电梯广播说，“友情提醒一句，你们俩还记得电梯广播没坏吧？”  
阿列克谢忙里偷闲提高了音量说，“羡慕？允许你听着。”  
“你这是打击报复。”克里斯故作不满。  
“这叫礼尚往来。”阿列克谢回嘴，但立刻又闷哼一声，因为库里克不满地咬了一口他乳尖。  
“专心点。”  
“虽然我不介意二位继续良心演出，”克里斯调笑着说，“不过容我提醒一句，这电梯卡了太久会有维修人员来查哦。”  
阿列克谢听完，轻轻抵住还想继续耕耘的库里克，“他说得有道理。”库里克不满地抬头，但还是揽着他后腰站直了。  
他欣赏着阿列克谢此刻狼狈的样子，头发乱糟糟的，衣服裤子早就不见了，颈侧还有昭然若揭的红痕，嘴唇也有点肿，全是自己弄上去的痕迹。当然他自己也好不到那里去，后背上还有阿列克谢挠出来的红印子。阿列克谢看好戏一般盯着他，懒洋洋地动了动，倾身在他左胸印下一吻，然后没什么用力地推开他，走过去背对着他捡起地上的T恤，库里克的目光像有实质一般舔过他只穿了内裤的臀部，伸手抢过他的T恤，捡起自己穿来的半高领针织衫递给阿列克谢。  
“穿你自己的衣服。”  
“这可是你穿来的。”阿列克谢挑眉。  
“不许穿其他男人的。”库里克坚持。  
“那你就能穿别人的？”  
库里克冷哼一声，快速套上T恤。  
“幼稚。”阿列克谢笑骂着穿上自己的衣服，正好遮住了颈间的痕迹。


	11. 坦白

“不让我进去？”库里克套上T恤。  
“想刺探军情？”阿列克谢抓了抓头发，挑眉。  
“不方便就算了。”库里克摆手，“顺道问一句，什么时候有空？”  
阿列克谢疑惑地看着他。  
“把今天没做的事情做完。”库里克笑得像偷腥的猫。  
“那就要看会计师先生什么时候有空了。”露出本性的阿列克谢才不会被这么一句低段位的撩骚话难住。  
“那还是老时间？”  
“就这么决定了。”  
看着库里克坐着电梯下楼，阿列克谢回到大办公室。甫进门就看到克里斯和斯蒂凡一个用“我们都懂的”眼神问候自己，另一个用“为什么不让我听完”的眼神控诉自己。  
阿列克谢难得有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。   
"所以你们算是达成共识了?"克里斯问。  
"算是吧。"阿列克谢点头，虽然没有直接讨论这个问题，但他能感觉到库里克没有要杀他的意思。  
"廖沙，什么时候让我们见见他!"斯蒂凡突然兴奋，"想跟他切磋一下!"  
"这么开心?"阿列克谢佯装惊讶，"克里斯你不管管你家这位?"  
"你先管好你家那位吧，下次再跑电梯发情后果我可不给你们兜着。"  
"羡慕?"阿列克谢坏笑，"你们自己也可以来啊。"  
斯蒂凡突然盯着阿列克谢脖子，指了指自己脖子示意，阿列克谢想到刚刚电梯里库里克啃过自己脖子，顿时面上发热，下意识伸手摸了摸，指尖的触觉立刻告诉他印子被高领挡在下面，才反应过来被斯蒂凡诈了。  
"是左边，我赢了。"斯蒂凡快乐的说。  
“你们赌什么了？”阿列克谢居然没有觉得被冒犯。  
“我输了要给他烤蛋糕。”克里斯无奈，“巧克力杏仁蛋糕。”  
“烤大一点，别漏了我的份儿。”  
克里斯：“…”  
夜幕就快降临，阿列克谢开着车朝着家里去，这是第一次大大方方以“真面目”回家，阿列克谢愉快地哼着小调。汽车迅捷平滑地拐到自家门前，房子里一片漆黑，库里克似乎还没回来。  
阿列克谢刚下车，突然后背一凉，本能感知到危险。他熟门熟路拿出车上藏的手枪，迅速上膛，轻手轻脚谨慎地靠近房子——大门看起来是锁上的。阿列克谢当机立断猫着腰绕到厨房，透过窗户查看屋里，他瞳孔猛缩，里面一片狼藉。是什么人找到这里来了？更重要的是，这群人根本没有费心隐藏形迹，那就是在传递信号。到底是自己的仇家，还是库里克的仇家?考虑到两个人在这行的资深资历，这个问题一时间恐怕难下结论。  
观察了一会儿，屋子里似乎没有活动迹象，阿列克谢轻巧地打开厨房窗户，敏捷地跳进厨房落地几无声音。小心地避开地上的碎片，阿列克谢从厨房悄无声息地向客厅移动。妈的不管来的是什么人，老子都不会放过这群天杀的混蛋，阿列克谢在心里咒骂。  
客厅里突然传来极细微的一身“咔嗒”声，阿列克谢下意识浑身一震，拉开保险栓的声音。客厅里突然陷入一片死寂，下一刻爆发出猛烈的交火声。阿列克谢猫着着腰，凭着对布局的熟悉，秉承以躲为主以放冷枪为辅的策略，一支手枪应对机枪也没怎么落下风，一边应付着，一边朝着厨房烤箱靠近。  
阿列克谢连续按下烤箱几个按钮，烤箱门突然向上打开，露出藏在里面的大火力冲锋枪。阿列克谢毫不犹豫拿了火力最大的支。“杂碎，敢闯老子的家，让你有来无回！”   
阿列克谢端着枪一点一点朝着对方所在的方向探过去，朝着刚刚枪声来源一阵扫射，似乎没有人中弹，他停下这种浪费子弹的行为，继续向前试探。屋子里弥漫着迷惑人的安静，好像根本没有第二个存在一样。但阿列克谢知道，刚才的枪手并没有离开，他还隐藏在某个地方，等待时机，他们都在等待对方犯错。  
这时，房间的方向传来一声极细微的声音，是有人踩到地上的碎片了。就是现在!阿列克谢瞅准时机，对准那处扫射，子弹打在地板上爆出一阵尘土。  
"听着，你跑不掉的。"阿列克谢暂停射击，背靠着墙对着空气喊道，"你妈没告诉你不要随便闯别人家吗?弄坏主人家东西就更不对了!"  
过了几秒钟，一道声音传来，"你妈没告诉你不要随便弄坏家具吗?"  
是库里克，阿列克谢立刻辨认出来。"你不喜欢装修直说好了，为什么要拆家呢?"  
"不是我拆的!虽然我确实不喜欢窗帘的颜色。"库里克隔空喊话，"我以为是你拆的?"  
"呸，我到家的时候就已经这样了!"  
"我到家时也已经这样了!"库里克喊，"不会是你仇家找上门了吧?"  
"你仇家会比我少?"阿列克谢不甘示弱，他紧了紧手中的枪，离开墙边，谨慎地朝着房间门口走去。还没等阿列克谢走到，库里克一个转身出现在卧室门口，手里果不其然也拿着一支迷你冲锋枪。  
"我数一二三，我们一放下枪好吗?"库里克提议。  
"可以。"阿列克谢点头。  
"一，二，三。"  
两个人一起放下枪，阿列克谢抓了抓头发，问，"卧室情况怎么样?"  
库里克耸耸肩往旁边让开一步，"你自己看。"  
阿列克谢两步快走进卧室，立刻骂到，"混蛋。"  
床垫早就寿终正寝，羽绒被和枕头也被拆开，散落一地鸭毛。  
家里没有完好的家具，两个人也不挑剔，随便清理出一块地方 席地而坐，开始互相清理起旧账来。  
"什么人会找到这里来?"阿列克谢问。  
"不是我那边的人。"库里克耸耸肩，"比起干掉你，他们更想看咱俩的热闹。"  
"斯蒂凡和克里斯甚至拿咱俩打赌。"阿列克谢也是一脸无语。  
"赌什么?咱们谁先干掉谁?"库里克随口吐槽。  
阿列克谢欲言又止，"赌…你留的痕迹在哪边…"  
有那么几秒钟，空气陷入了凝固。  
"哈哈哈哈!"库里克突然爆发出一阵大笑，"我喜欢他俩!斯蒂凡和克里斯吗，谁赢了?"  
"斯蒂凡，"阿列克谢说，"所以克里斯要烤巧克力杏仁蛋糕，我让他烤大一点，你要一起来吃吗?"  
这句话里的信息有点多，库里克一时间不知道先揪哪个重点。但他清楚一点。  
"哦，这才是你的本性对吗?"库里克拍着大腿仰头笑，"我爱死你这个性格了!天哪，你居然伪装了这么多年!想想我们过去浪费了十多年!"  
阿列克谢也笑了，抬腿蹭蹭他，"伪装可是我的强项之一。顺便说一句，你应该多笑笑，我喜欢你笑。那么，你要来吃蛋糕吗?"  
"当然，当然。"库里克笑着说，"所以，你那个幼儿园?"  
"哦，那一部分是请的演员。"阿列克谢摆手，"一部分是同事。"  
"那个叫丹尼斯的小朋友?"库里克问。  
"那是斯蒂凡拐来的。"阿列克谢耸肩。"当然，不是真的拐，你知道。"  
库里克点头表示理解，"我能多带几个人去吗?大概三四个，我想，一起见个面吧，"  
"你的伙伴?"阿列克谢问。"为什么不?"  
"我有预感，塔拉会喜欢你的。"库里克笑。"她喜欢调试改造各种装备。还有萨沙，千万别跟他说你真漂亮。还有一个，如果没被发配去西伯利亚的话，应该也会来。"  
"等解决了这个，"阿列克谢抬下巴比了比面前的残局，"很想见见他们了。"  
库里克掏出手机，"塔拉，帮我查查看什么人不请自来了。谢谢，嗯…我没事…不是他…他在我身边呢…嗯，他也没事…谢谢，我会转告他。好，我等你消息。"他挂掉电话，"塔拉向你问好。"  
"有心了，回头当面谢她。"阿列克谢说，"我刚刚发消息给克里斯了，看看他能查到什么。"  
"所以克里斯，和是你们的'塔拉'"，库里克得出结论，"我见过他吗?"  
"是…"阿列克谢顿了顿，"其实你听过他的声音。"  
库里克一愣，立刻反应过来，表情有些脱轨。阿列克谢不忘指出，"你还穿过他的T恤。"  
库里克：….


	12. Chapter 12

“你把那件T恤换掉了。”阿列克谢打量着他，摸摸下巴，“别忘了还人家一件。”  
“你借的，我还，”库里克笑，“好像也没有什么不对。”  
阿列克谢从善如流地点头，突然想起来什么似的，从地上站起来，“其他地方你检查过吗？说起来，你的车呢？”  
“停在后面了。”库里克也站起来，“基本上家具都差不多毁掉了，当然不是全部，他们就没找到你藏枪的地方。”  
“彼此彼此，你的枪不是藏车上的吧。”阿列克谢往衣帽间走去。  
“在车库，你的呢？”  
“烤箱。”  
“想必是克里斯的手笔了。不过我不明白，你把弹药藏烤箱？这房子不是早该被炸平无数次了？”  
“反正烤箱又不用。”阿列克谢回答得理所当然。  
“嗯？那之前我吃过的那么多次烤肉呢？”  
“是外卖。”  
“哈？”  
“都是高级餐厅的。”阿列克谢解释。  
“你是说这么多年，你都让我吃的外卖？”库里克觉得难以置信。  
“反正也不常在家吃。而且，这是为你好。”阿列克谢回头，“相信我。”  
“那以前的早餐呢？”库里克追问。  
“那个当然是我做的。”阿列克谢说话间已经走到衣帽间，“那个差不多是我厨艺的巅峰了。”  
库里克：“…”  
“王八蛋！”阿列克谢咬牙切齿，“连衣帽间都不放过！”  
衣帽间里大部分稍有厚度的衣服都被撕开了，只留下库里克的几件衬衣幸存。  
廖沙把几件完好的衬衣拿出来，一件给库里克，一件自己留下，“洗澡？”  
“你不怕他们给淋浴做手脚？”库里克问。  
“不会，”廖沙边往浴室走边脱衣服，“浴缸还幸存吗？”  
“别想了。”库里克跟在身后，甩掉借来的T恤，“淋浴应该还能用。”  
廖沙回头，“一起洗？”  
库里克挑眉，“不然呢？”  
“帮我抹下后背，”阿列克谢把浴液递给身后的男人。库里克接过浴液，到了一些在手心，揉搓了几下，抹在阿列克谢肌理分明的后背。  
"嗯——"阿列克谢舒服得哼哼。  
下一刻背上被人轻拍了一下，"提供特殊服务要另外收费哦!"  
"这我都没有特殊优惠的吗?"阿列克谢扭了胯，业务熟练一看就不是什么正经幼儿园老师。不待库里克回答，他又接着说，"好吧，那有什么服务?"  
"嗯…陪聊?"库里克佯装为难。  
"那就聊个五块钱的吧!"阿列克谢从善如流。"聊什么呢?对了，伊拉克的时候，你到底是去做什么的?"  
"出任务，叛军"将军"，有人买他的命。不过那家伙怕死得很，保镖带了一大堆，都是摆设，不过撤退的时候费了点劲。你呢，去捣什么乱?"  
"去欣赏了一下中东人民伟大的输油管道。"阿列克谢搓了搓胸前，"免费搓背哦，先生要不要服务?"  
库里克从善如流地转过身去，"你炸的?难怪戒严了。"  
"严格来说还有克里斯的功劳。"阿列克谢揉着库里克后背，"还有别说得戒严没你的功劳一样，我看得出来当时有两拨人。"  
"所以我猜，婚礼上你的父母也不是真父母咯?"库里克问。"哪找的演员，表情那么不自然，我还以为是他们不乐意看见儿子嫁人。"  
"不，不是演员，是校长彼得和教导主任莎乐美。"阿列克谢叹气，"非要来看看。"  
"不放心?怕你被欺负了?"库里克打趣，"没几人能欺负你之后还全须全尾吧。"  
"不…"阿列克谢摇摇头，仿佛不堪回首，"他们是来看热闹的。斯蒂凡和克里斯也想来看，被莎乐美留下了。"  
"听你这么一说，怎么都等着看你的八卦一样?"库里克转回来，开始轻轻揉搓阿列克谢的头发。  
"可不是，都想来看看我这个立志追逐爱与美一辈子的人怎么突然要结婚。"阿列克谢大言不惭。  
"立志追逐爱与美一辈子?"库里克揉他头发的手有些危险的慢了下来。  
"咳咳…我突然就结婚了，他们都以为我被炸坏了脑袋。"  
"听起来确实像。"  
"…"阿列克谢顿了顿，"伊拉克的时候，你受伤了…"  
"嗯。"  
"但他搜查的时候，你一直把我挡在身后。"  
库里克没说话，带着满身泡泡抱住阿列克谢，两人身上的泡泡都混在了一起。  
"…我的髋骨，不是先天的，"阿列克谢语速有点慢，似乎在斟酌措辞，"是任务途中受伤…我当时以为死定了"  
"你怎么逃出来的?"  
"可能是命不该绝，搜寻我的小队，四个人，都被一个狙击手干掉了。后来莎乐美的俄罗斯分部的朋友找到我，捡了一条命。"  
"俄罗斯?四人组?"库里克声线有些不稳。  
"俄罗斯?四人组?"库里克声线有些不稳。“哪一年的事情？”  
“07年吧。”阿列克谢耸肩，“过去这么多年了，你看现在什么也不耽误。”  
“是在…叶卡捷琳堡吗？”库里克问。  
“你怎么知道？”阿列克谢惊讶。  
“07年7月底，我在叶卡捷琳堡，任务是阻止一桩军火交易，但赶到的时候一方老大已经被刺杀，我守了一天，顺手做掉了他手底下两队人手。他们好像在搜寻什么人，其中一组四个人。”  
“这么说...”阿列克谢看着他，“是你救了我。”  
“我不知道你在那里。”库里克下意识握住阿列克谢的手。  
“我躲起来了，但无论如何也对付不了四个人。”阿列克谢捏了捏库里克，笑了，眼角的细纹也跟着这一笑化成了柔和的样子。  
冲干净了身上的泡泡，两个人前后走出浴室。阿列克谢套上衬衣，是库里克的，对他来说大了些，他也不在意，卷了两道袖口，下摆堪堪盖过臀线。库里克看着他衬衣下摆露出来的大腿和若隐若现的臀，目光深沉了几度。  
“往哪儿看？”阿列克谢察觉到库里克的目光，鼓励摆了摆胯，递过来一个“就知道你会看”的眼神。  
“这家里就你我两个活物，就许你露不许我看吗？”库里克挑眉。  
“今晚睡哪？”阿列克谢斜倚着门框，“都洗完澡了，别告诉我住酒店。”  
“床垫凑合还能趟。”库里克把床垫翻了个边，又扒拉出一条还算完好的床单铺上，自己躺上去试了试。“没问题，来吧。枕头没了，要不要胳膊给你枕啊。”  
阿列克谢靠着他躺下，在他胳膊上蹭了两下，又自动自发把胳膊移开。“别压麻了，谁知道什么时候要用枪。”  
库里克也不坚持，侧过身，头顶拱了拱阿列克谢肩膀，“你说谁家那么没品，送个消息而已，怎么还附带拆家的。”  
“会不会跟最近这个有关系？”阿列克谢吹开刘海。  
“倒是像他那种没品的人会干的事。”库里克撇嘴。


End file.
